Crazy Little Thing Called
by DemonessX2
Summary: A pair of girls join the Inuyasha gang, what chaos could insue? What are they hiding? Slight OOC, shall be fixed soon, Chap 1 Fixed, Chap 2 up
1. Pain

"Hello everyone out there," Rizza waved.  "First off we'd – um, Mish, what the heck are you doing?"  She turned to see her fellow Authoress bouncing around on a pogo stick.  "Stop that!"

"But it's soooooo fun!" Mish giggled bouncing away.

"No stop it!" Rizza snapped.  "We have to do the disclaimers!"  Mish bounced over to Rizza loosing control and crashed into her sending them both to the ground.  "That's it!  No more pogo!  Bad pogo!  Pogo a no-go!"

Mish stood uptossing the pogo to the side, "Alright, so let's do this disclaimer.  We don't own Inuyasha or its characters."

"But why do we have them tied up in base-" Rizza's revelation was cut off by Mish's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Enjoy the fic!" Mish cheered.  Rizza held up a sign that read Reviews!  Please!

"Niyomi, are you sure the map says that the counselor's office is this way?"  The taller girl turned to her friend who was studying a map intently.  "Ni?

"You don't know do you?" she asked again

"Uh, uh, uh..."  WHACK!  "I don't think maps are USED for attacking people."

Her friend blinked feigning innocence, "Ooh did I just do that?  I thought there was a fly on your head."  She laughed a little smacking her friend again.

"OUCH!" the smaller girl squeaked.

"Darn it I eh.... uh... Missed it AGAIN!"  Obviously, she did not see a fly.  After circling the school they finally made it to their destination.

Niyomi squealed as their feet drug on the ground with weariness.  "OHHH AMA-CHAN! I think I see it!"

"Stop saying Ama CHAN," the girl corrected rolling her eyes.  "Unless you need a reminder of my height over you.  Finally.  I'm exhausted, stupid layout of the school forcing ridiculous amounts of walking..."

"I know, gosh my hair! Its so flat!" she said while tossing her hair to one side "but at least we made it here, c'mon lets go... or I think I'll die from dehydration" Niyomi said while getting a head start.

Taking a deep breath before trotting after her friend she thought, "I wonder why there aren't any other students in the halls?"  She finally caught up with her hyperactive pal and the two made their way to the counseling office where a young man was stapling a paper repeatedly out of boredom.

Niyomi stepped in front of her friend to take a good look.  The young man had black hair that trail down to a ponytail and deep gray eyes.  After a few she felt a tap on her shoulder she was so busy in her "dream world" that she didn't notice the young man move. "Uh nice...world..." she mutter under her breath while she felt another tap that awoke her.  "WHAT!" she screamed but to only notice that the young man she was staring was right in front of her!

"Hello there," he smiled at her.  "And how may I help a fine young lady like yourself?"

Ama leaned over to her friend whispering, "Is he a teacher?"

"My name's Miroku, I TA in the office."

Miroku could not believe his luck.  Just when he thought he would die of boredom, two lovely young girls graced his presence.  The shorter one seemed confused by his forwardness, but the other merely hung back watching the scene play out.  When the silence hung long enough between them, the girl said, "We need to get our class schedules, besides we're new here."

"Miroku?" an old slightly cracked voice called out.  The young man spun around looking guilty.  Out of one of the back rooms, an elderly woman walked out glaring at him.  "Can't you just give them their schedules without hitting on them?"

He smirked at her and laughed, "Come on Ms Kaede!  I was just kidding you know, besides how could one not lavish affection on such beauties?"

"Shut it."  The older woman turned to the two girls and smiled gently.  "Amaterasu Gakido and Niyomi Matsuwa, I'm Ms. Kaede one of the teachers here.  I have your schedules on the desk here.  Perhaps you could show them around Miroku?"  Niyomi made faces as the woman spoke muttering about icky old people, but Ama smiled politely and thanked her just as politely.  She liked the old woman; she seemed very stern, but still able to hang with the students.

"I'd be happy to," Miroku smiled.  "If you will follow me ladies."

Ama raised an eyebrow as he led the way, "Niyo?  Does he seem a little–"

"He's cute, but a perv!" Niyomi giggled.

"Oh good, it's not just me then," Ama sighed following.  He led them around pointing out what seemed to be very odd locations.

"Here's the janitor's closet," he winked gesturing to it.  "And over there behind the building is a nice little spot."  Niyomi stared at him confused, but Ama crossed her arms a little displeased by the implied tone.  "Ooh, then there's this really good spot behind the N building, NOBODY goes over there."

"Miroku?" Ama asked stopping him.  "Why exactly are you showing us make out spots around the school?"  Her friend looked up at her with confusion.

"So is THAT was he was doing?" she asked scratching her head.  Miroku smiled sheepishly as Ama rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples with one hand.  She had a feeling this would be a long day.  "You may be cute, but don't push it!"

"Niyomi!" Ama gasped.  She herself could never have said that, but it was still a bit of a shock.  "Forget it.  Why don't you show us some classrooms or the football field or something Miroku?"

He thought about it and laughed, "Oh right!  Speaking of which, I think the soccer team is practicing there now!  I'd be happy to show you!"  Ama exchanged looks with Niyomi and both shrugged following him.

"And this ladies is our lovely soccer... where your handsome tour guide ME! And also the Best PLAYER EVER! Plays." Miroku said striking different modeling positions, until a random boy came and tapped him making everyone turn their heads.

"Uh Miroku I thought you were just the water boy?"

"AM NOT!  I'm the co-captain" he said matter of factly.

"Same difference..." the boy said walking away coolly.

"Aw," Niyomi giggled, "he's a water boy!"

Ama cleared her throat grabbing the ego-bruised boy's attention.  "So, where IS the soccer team?"

Then all of a sudden "DOG SHIT I DON'T CARE ITS MY CHOICE!" a girl yelled from above.

"SHUT UP YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEAD ACHE BITCH!" the white haired half demon tried to say calmly but with no success.

"DONT CALL ME A BITCH JERK!" Kagome roared.

"FUCK THIS IM OUT" he said while getting up.

"Ohhh nooo we're not done arguing you...you…you…SIT!" *THUD* He cringed as he was slammed into the bleachers from the forceful pull of his necklace.  With that Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's hair

Miroku looked up at the shouting, Ama tilted her head to the bleachers above as well, and Niyomi looked down.  After catching this, Ama took hold of the back of the girl's head, and turned it skyward.  "Oh!"

When Kagome finally noticed the great amount of eyes peering at her, she struck an innocent pose.  "Uh wonder... how…that happened!"

The trio finally made it up to the top of the bleachers when the unconscious Inuyasha started to get up "WHAT WAS THAT FOR Bi..." his head started spinning.  Since when where there three Kagome's?  When his vision came back, he found his target, and started his rage once more.  "YOU WENCH!"  That was when he noticed that everyone had eyes on him.

"Inuyasha," his dark haired friend coughed.  "This is Amaterasu Gakido and Niyomi Matsuwa.  They're eh, new here," he added with an evil smirk.

"Don't even think about it MONK," a voice came from the back.  Miroku's smile brightened at the dark haired girl approaching.  Niyomi noticed the clothes she was wearing belonged to the girl's soccer team, so it was a bit girlier than Inuyasha's.

Amaterasu noticed she wore a scowl on her face.  She crossed her arms thinking, "I would too if I hung around Miroku long enough."

"Oh my dearest Sango, what seems to upset my sweet gentle lily?" Miroku asked sweetly turning to her.

"Heh, HER?  Sweet?" Inuyasha said while laughing on the floor.  When they all finally calmed down and got their introductions out of the way things mellowed out amongst the teens.  Niyomi was glad that Ama seemed to be enjoying herself slightly at the antics the group of friends went through.  Amaterasu was trying to hold back any sarcastic comments about the strange foursome.

*BAM*  "Uh…watch out?" said the owner of the soccer ball that happened to be planted in poor Inuyasha's face.  Ama stood looking down onto the field to get a better look at the offender.  He was a tall boy with his hair pulled into a loose ponytail similar to Sango's.  He too wore a soccer uniform, which explained the ball attached to Inuyasha's face.  A cocky grin planted on his face, Ama assumed the collision was on purpose.

Both Sango and Miroku let out sighs, warnings of the impending argument both knew would follow.  "Here we go again," Sango sighed.

"Do things like this happen often?" Ama asked sitting next to her.

"And it will only get worse," she explained.  While Inuyasha yelled out swears, Miroku tried to pry off the ball.

"Oh I guess that's my ball isn't it mutt?" said the boy coming up towards the bleachers.  When Inuyasha heard those words, the ball and Miroku went flying off.  Miroku landed roughly by Ama who helped him to a seat.

"WHAT?  You want to start something lowlife!" Inuyasha snapped while holding his beach ball sized lump.

"Ooh, I'm so scared…" Kouga shrugged letting pass like it was nothing.  The ball rolled along the bleachers towards Ama, who stopped it with her foot before it could fall to the ground.  She picked it up, inspecting it, and let it rest in her lap.

"Inuyasha I don't think you want to spend another detention with that hag Mrs. Kaede, so let it go," Kagome said while taking her seat.  Kouga's face fell at her words and he balled his fists.

"Kagome what are you doing defending that dog shit for?" he shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled jumping to the teen girl's side.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

"SHE'S NOT YOURS!"

"Why do you care huh mutt?" Kouga asked raising a brow.

After a long pause he answered, "Feh."

"Wow, superb comeback genius," the wolf demon laughed.

"SHUT UP!" a new feminine voice butted in. "I'm not your woman and we all know Inuyasha isn't smart, so let it be!"  The three started into another argument, Kouga still standing at the beginning of the bleachers.

Sango watched as Amaterasu rose to her feet, pulled on her beanie, rested with ball in hand.  Calmly, she dropkicked it sending it hurling into the sky. It lightly bounced off Kouga's head before landing in the goal's net.  Kouga blinked a few times in shock, and then fell over.  "Oh my god!" Ama gasped.

"Heh fur ball got what he deserved!" Inuyasha laughed.  Ama and Sango both rushed down to the end bleachers to Kouga's side.  Ama knelt down gently checking his head.

"Are you alright?  Can you hear me at all?"  She bit her lip; her first day and she knocked someone unconscious!  "Oh great.  Please wake up?"

"Ama?" Sango asked.  "Where did your friend Niyomi go?"

"Whoever freaking hit me with the ball is going to hell in five seconds!" Kouga growled regaining consciousness.  All of a sudden he heard a repetition of shocked gibberish.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodphmygod!"

"I know I'm a vision of perfection, but I'm not no god!" Kouga said rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Don't flatter yourself caveman…you're nowhere near being God…" Inuyasha's voice caught the wolf demon's attention and he opened his eyes seeing him cross his arms.

"Why you dog shit!" Kouga snapped shooting up like a rocket.

"If you were a god, you'd be the god of dirt…feh!  Not even dirt is as low as you."  Inuyasha smiled at his smooth comment.

Kouga jumped up standing on his bed with rage.  "Watch your mouth dog breath!"

"I see I didn't hit you THAT hard," a girl's voice scoffed.

Kouga spun around confused seeing a girl sitting near his bed.  His eyes went wide as he though, "I didn't see HER before."  He flopped onto his stomach like a fallen angle.  She was wonderful; her eyes were beautiful, her smile was perfect, even her beanie was cute!  He smiled at her, head resting in his hands and watched her with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Inuyasha don't you have class?" she asked pulling a book from her bag.

"Don't you?" he retorted.

"I'm new, I have an excuse."  He growled his face turning red.

"I'm really sorry I hit you."

"No problem," the boy on the bed smiled.  He was pretty cheerful for someone who got hit with a soccer ball; a much better reaction that Inuyasha's.  There were a few minutes of silence between us as I worked on my math homework.  I looked up to see if he had fallen asleep, but he was staring at me wide-awake.  He was a little cute I suppose, staring up at me with those puppy dog brown eyes.  He looked like a puppy too, with a fluffy tail and…wait, tail?  Oh god!  He does have a tail!  Does that mean he's a canine demon?

Ama stop staring!  Turn away.  Ok, on 3…1…2…aw, but that smile is so sweet.  Wait, he's STILL staring at me.  Did he even blink?  I'm going back to the homework.  Maybe he'll realize I'm ignoring him and he'll stop.  He's still staring at me.  What if I can mentally force him to stop; Stop it!  Nope.  Back to the math then.  Wait one second; I haven't even done any work!  I just doodled those little dogs I like so much.  I wonder what he would look like as a wolf?

"What are you doing?"  She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Math," she coughed smoothing out her skirt.

"Does all of your math have wolves on it?"  She peered up seeing him looking over her shoulder.  "You know, if you're bored, you should have just asked me out."

She laughed a bit, "I draw other stuff too I – what?"

"Aw come on," he chuckled, "you know you want me."  He struck a pose and light shone on him from behind.

"What the?  A light?" she gasped.  Looking behind him, she spotted Inuyasha opening the blinds.  "Inuyasha!"

She shot up closing the blinds again.  Kouga pouted at her, "Did you have to kill the special effects?"  She nodded.  "Seriously, go out with me."

"Well," she blushed looking down.  "I barely know you; we don't even know each other's name!  I'll have to think about it."  With that, she left the room leaving the demon boys behind.  After a moment she came back.  Kouga looked hopeful holding his arms out for a hug.  "Sorry, I forgot my math book."

"Hey wait!" he called as she left.  "You forgot your wolf!"

"I said I'd think about it!" she answered rushing to class.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha showing him the math paper.  "I meant her homework."


	2. Lost

Rizza runs into the room panting heavily, "Hey Mish." Pant. "Can you." Pant.  "Help please?"Pant

"Oh boi im trying to do the disclaimer..." MIsh sighed " Is it really really REALLY important?"

"Kouga," pant, "escaped."  Deep breath, "Basement destroyed."

"OHHH NOOO!...I knew something like this would happend so i prepared ahead of time!" Mish pulled out two butterfly nets and tosses one to Rizza "Use it wisely! and HURRY!"

"Kay!" Rizza smiled about to bolt.  Mish ran ahead and she stopped looking at the audience.  "Well, can't leave you hanging..."  She hwipped out a cardboard sign reading: Don't own anything cept Ama and Niyo.  Then she ran away.

Staring at the very clear, and very well drawn map, Niyomi scratched her head in confusion.  She had left Ama and the others behind to wander the halls; she just didn't know which halls.  "Oh my god!  I'M LOST!" she said while bursting into tears.  "WAA!  I'm going to die!  First I'll starve and be dehydrated them I'ma die!"  She began to panic, "Then…then people are going to find my body and then," a sudden realization hit her.  "I'LL BE FAMOUS!"  I'm, well, my body's going to be on TV!  Better freshen up!"

Shaking insanely, she pulled out some make up and her compact mirror.  When she opened it, she caught a glimpse of a white haired boy wandering the hall.  Seeing a familiar silver she turned around yelling, "Inuyasha!"  She sighed, "I'm so glad you're here I can't believe I got myself lost.  Hey where is everyone?  I guess they went to their dorms, uh, um, what's wrong?"

The tall boy looked down one her, "How dare you mistake me for my idiot half-brother."

"Oh well, that doesn't matte.  Can you help me, I'm kind of lost," Niyomi said blinking at his delayed answer.  He stared down at her then hardened his features.

"No."  Her face started to scrunch up like she was going to burst more than the Hoover Dam.  "What's wrong with you now?  You aren't…oh crap, you're going to cry aren't you?"  Right on cue, Niyomi burst into tears.

"AHH!  How can you be so mean?"  He took a step towards her.

"There, there," he attempted to sooth while patting her head.  Unfortunately it became harsher than he intended.

"Ah!  You even hit girls!"

"I didn't hit you," he sighed.  Against all of his usual morals he said, "But if you're going to cry over it, I'll help."

"YAY!" she cheered while jumping on him.

"Get.  Off," Sesshomaru noticed her face, for she was about to cry AGAIN!

"Ah!  Why are you so cruel?  Even when you try to help you're mean!" she mumbled crying onto his shirt.

The full dog demon glanced at his beloved shirt.  He generally liked it, and now there would be tears on it.  "Ah, please stop, you're wetting my shirt!" Niyomi let out her best waterworks.  "Dammit.  I'll be nice if you get off me and stop crying."

"Ok," she giggled wiping her eyes.  Sesshomaru stared in amazement at her utter control over water.

"Perhaps she is a water demon," he thought as they began walking down the hall, "or maybe just weird."

~Meanwhile~

**WHACK**  "Hands off you crazy monk," Sango growled hitting Miroku in the stomach.

"But Sango dear," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes," I only do it out of love."

"You guys, where's Ama and that hyper active girl she was with?" Kouga asked with concern.  Everyone started to look around, and then Kouga busted, "OH MY GODS NO!  She's gotten kidnapped!  OH NO SHE'S BEING RAPED!  Oh lords, she's FREAKING PREGNANT!  She getting married…why god why me?!?"  He paced while panicking over the situation.

"Should we stop him?" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes.  She and Inuyasha were well aware of the desperate things Kouga might do if under such conditions.

"Nah," Inuyasha smirked, "let him be, it's funnier that way."

Fire glowing in his eyes, Kouga punched the wall nearest him.  "I'll kill the bastards!"  The locker now had a fist size hole in it.  "Ow.  Fury is painful."

"Why don't we group up and look for them?" Miroku suggested while striking a Godly pose.

"Good idea Houshi, but if this is another plot to get me…" Sango was cut off when Kagome was suddenly shoved towards her by Miroku.

"Then Kagome will come with us and Inuyasha and Kouga will pair up!" he offered smiling innocently from ear to ear.

"Come on dog boy," Kouga huffed.  "If we can't find her, I'll kill you and tell god you died."  Everyone started to head in their assigned directions when Kagome shouted, "Miroku I refuse to be used like that!"

Kouga shot her a glare, which made her laugh nervously, "Ok, I'll go."

Miroku studied the ground with a large magnifying glass as he walked.  His Sherlock Homes hat slammed on head, he was determined to look useful.  "Alright ladies, let's go!"  He sounded like he was attempting to try out for superhero positions.  "Uh, what?" he asked confused.  Both girls' eyes the perverted 'detective' with a confused and suspicious glance keeping at least five feet away form him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Kagome asked having been pondering that for at least five minutes.

"I wanted to try out my detective kit," Miroku giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Isn't that the kit you got when you were five?" Sango scoffed.  He nodded happily and went back to work.

"Ok, Sango will lead the way!"  Miroku pushed Sango to the front.

"But I'm not the one with the get up," she complained crossing her arms.  Suddenly her head was covered with something warm and floppy.

"There," Miroku grinned, "now you've got the hat.  You are officially in charge."

"But – " she tried to protest but to no avail.

Walking a bit behind her and next to Kagome, Miroku tried to grab her attention, "Psst!  Kagome continued walking.  "PSSST!"  Still no response, "Is this girl deaf?"  He did it one last time adding a heavy shove to it.  She finally looked at him angrily.  Quietly, he slipped her a five dollar bill," Here."

"What is this for?" she asked.

"Go.  Away."  He grit his teeth trying to get the message across.

"A five," she rolled her eyes.  He slipped her another one.  "Ten?"  He growled and gave her a ten-dollar bill.  "Twenty?"

"Fine then," he snapped going to take it.  "I'll just – "

Kagome huffed turning away, "I don't need your money."

"Then why are you taking it?" h asked raising a brow.

"I said I don't need your money."  With that, she stuffed it down her shirt, walking away.

"Oh Ama, where art thou?" Kouga searched everywhere.  "Maybe in here…" he lifted up a trashcan.

"Only you would be in a trashcan dumbass!" Inuyasha said while sulking behind him.

"WAH!  My poor BAAAABY!"  Kouga started having a breakdown while Inuyasha slipped away.

Inuyasha thought, "What a freaking weirdo."  He left the deranged Kouga behind.  Kouga took a deep breath, regaining his composure, and dignity.

"I can't fail."  He picked himself up and began running at top sped down the hall kicking up dust and random trash in a whirlwind as he went.

Ama held her lunch in one hand as she passed in front of a door, "oh good, this must be the history class.  I wonder if the teacher wouldn't mind me coming in now."  Suddenly, the boy she ad met earlier ran past completely missing her presence.  "Wonder where Wolf-Boy is going?"

After ten minutes of searching, the group found each other again missing a certain wolf demon.  Sango wore an angry expression and Miroku had a pleased smile with a growing black eye.  Kagome sighed at their situation, "great, on the way of finding Ama, we lose Kouga."

"I guess we report him as MIA?" Miroku asked while attempting another grope on Sango, which just earned him another slap.

"HEY!  Don't go assuming I'm DEAD!" Kouga finally made his way towards the group.

"Since we found 'fast and furious' can we continue?" Sango asked patting him on the head.

"Do we have too?  I'm hungry!" Inuyasha complained.

"NO!  We have to find Ama; she might be held at gunpoint!  Oh no she got SHOT!  Oh kamisama she's in the hospital!"

"Dammit Inuyasha!  Look what you started!" Kagome hollered before comforting the distressed wolf.

"WHAT?  All I said was that I'm hungry and still am!  Kag-chan feed me!"  Inuyasha begged.

"Wait…" Miroku and Sango struck a thinking pose at the pet name.  "What's up with this Kag-chan business?   Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm… this is very fishy," Sango pondered.

"SHUT UP!  IT'S NOTHING!" Inuyasha yelled at the two 'detectives'.

"Where's Ama?" Kouga pouted leaning on a wall sadly.  The others looked back at him seeing tears well up in his eyes as he tried to look tough.

"Wow," Sango said shocked.  "He's sincerely worried."

Kagome's eyes started to water up as well by the emotion, "That's so sweet!"

"Well I guess we should start searching again or this lover boy's gonna go crazy," Sango assumed leading the way.

"…that's why Barbie's shouldn't be naked!" Niyomi explained walking and half hugging the tall, light, and evil.

Sesshomaru's keen ears picked up footsteps from down the hall, "Oh look there's Sesshomaru!"

Hearing the monk's voice, Sesshomaru ripped himself from Niyomi.  Panicking, he mumbled, "Musthidemusthidemusthide!"  He started to see the group coming closer to them.  "I can't let them see me being nice!" he thought.  With that, he opened a long locker and shoved the confused girl inside before leaning against it.

"Hey Sesshomaru," the group greeted passing by.

"Sup."  After they passed and were out of sight, he opened the locker and the half sleeping girl fell into his arms.  "Niyomi?" he asked with concern.

"Five more minutes," she muttered flinging her arms around him.

"Aw," he smiled.  "That's cute.  Maybe I'll reconsider destroying the human race."  Just as the words left his mouth he saw a group of jocks torturing another boy and laughing dumbly.  "Then again…they deserve it."

"Gods above can't you cut me a break so I may retrieve my belongings?" Ama pleaded with her locker.  "Open or die!"  She calmly jiggled the handle again, to no avail.  Frustrated, she growled at it, "The gods have cursed me.

"If you have chosen to do battle with me, you WILL lose!"  She spun the combination again and gripped the handle flinging it open.  She smiled, "You were indeed a worthy opponent."

Just then a black blur passed by whipping up her hair in its trailing wind.  "Wow, winds are really picking up."  After passing, Kouga slowed down seeing he had passed his target, "Wait…" he started running backwards towards her.

"AMA!"

"Yes?" she asked turning around.  Before she could identify the voice, someone latched onto her hugging her tightly.  "Ack!  Wolf boy?"

"I FOUND YOU!  Oh thank god!  But I'm too late!  I'm SO sorry you got raped!"  He let go briefly punching a locker.  "I swear I'll get them!  Oh my god THE BABY!  HOW COULD HE?  I'm talking to a married girl!  Oh no, please don't tell me you LOVE HIM!  Stay with me!  I'll take care of the baby as my own and we could name him Kouga Jr. or if it's a girl Ama Jr.!  Maybe Kama!  How could you fall in love with YOUR RAPIST!"  He fell to his knees gripping her legs.

Ama stared down at the frustrated boy, and raised a brow thinking, "Aw, that's almost sweet."  She finally let all of his words sink in and shook him off.  "What baby?  What rapist?  What marriage?  What are you babbling about?"

The boy shot up grabbing her shoulders, "THE BABY!"  He poked her stomach, which made her giggle.  "Hmm, no baby."  He grabbed her hand studying it, "no ring either, this is curious."

"Why would I have a ring?" she asked still giggling as he continued poking.

His eyes went wide, "No baby?"  She shook her head.  "No marriage?"  She shook her head.  "No rapist?"  She shook her head getting even more confused.  "So you weren't kidnapped?"

"Of course not, I just went to talk with my history teacher."

His eyes shot open wide as he raised his arms high, "OH THANK GOD!"  He ran to go hug her but she swiftly moved to the side making Kouga slam into the lockers unceremoniously.  He slumped to the ground moaning, "Owwww…"

She looked down clasping her hands behind her back, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name, nor do I know how you found out mine.  I only met you earlier this morning."  He sat up holding a piece of paper out to her after retrieving it from his pocket.

"It's your math, you left it behind in the nurse's office."

She blushed and took it back, "Um.  Thank you."  She glanced up at him feeling a bit awkward by his extreme affection and care.

"Oh by the way, if you need a math tutor I go by the name of Kouga."  He bowed and walked off.  Before he was out of sight, he called over his shoulder giving her another cocky smile, "But Wolf Boy is a cute pet name!"  Ama blushed staring at her math.

"Huh?"  There was a broad handwriting explaining one of the problems she had neglected to do.  "So that's how you do number five…"  Just as she began walking away, she heard a noise from a locker near her; opening it, Niyomi stumbled out.

"Wow, that was cozy!" she stretched her arms while yawning.  "Oh, hey Ama-Chan can we go to our dorm?  I'm pretty pooped out after today."  Ama stared at her friend coldly.

"Why were you in a locker?" she questioned.

"Good point," Niyomi giggled getting a head start.  "I thought that was our dorm!"

Ama followed and muttered, "One hell of a way to start the first day."


End file.
